


The Way I Am (This is me)

by AceArtNerd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, I'm surprised no one has done this yet, Somewhat Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Guy Kiran, Trans!Kiran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArtNerd/pseuds/AceArtNerd
Summary: Kiran was just summoned to Askr, and has to clear some things up with the two royals and the commander.





	1. Clearing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is new for me, but I figured it would work because hey, Fire Emblem! I've had the game since it came out, so I wanted to write something, and since smut is no for me why not something on gender?

Kiran had been summoned to Askr earlier that day,and it had been a wild ride. Meeting Anna and the Askr siblings was completely strange to him, and knowing he was in the world of Fire Emblem was stranger. But, there was an issue with everything, and that was that the three called him "her." It made him internally shudder, thinking that he was doing okay because he was at the beginning stages of his transition and he tried his hardest to pass.

 

He sighed as he left the room Sharena had explained was his, and headed for the main hall to talk to everyone who was already there. He had done a summon session, and pulled Roy, Tiki, Male Robin, Nino and Gaius. He greeted the five before spotting the three that helped him here, and nervously walked over. 

 

"Oh, Kiran! I didn't see you there," Sharena said when she spotted him. "We were just talking about you!"

 

"Is there something you needed to speak with us about?" Alfonse asked. It was rather late, Kiran noted, so his concern wasn't for nothing.

 

"Yes, actually, there was." He almost winced at how high-pitched his voice sounded, but no one paid it any mind. "It's about earlier. I was wondering if any of you," he started, not sure how to finish his sentence," would be objected to calling me by different pornouns in conversations when I'm not present?" 

 

The few seconds of silence that followed his question were absolute torture, but then Robin and Gaius of all people walk over. 

 

"I'm glad you decided to trust us with this," Robin said, with Gaius nodding accordingly. "It's not every day someone like you pops up with the courage to be who you are even if other people discriminate against you."

 

"If you truly wish to go by different pronouns, you have our word," said Alfonse. Anna had been awfully quiet, and it was a little terrifying knowing how the other Annas act.

 

"Well, I suppose this calls for a change in names. What do you want to be called?" Anna asked, and he couldn't have been more grateful. 

 

"I think...I think Kiran sounds nice." He smiled a little nervously, but everyone reacted positively when he said that. 

 

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Sharena yelled excitedly, before Alfonse told her to calm down. It was a night to be proud of, and for many nights after he was glad that these...strangers were more accepting than anyone else back home had been.


	2. Chapter 2: A General Discussion (that doesn’t really go anywhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran has to have a chat with the Grand Hero Battle units. This discussion is pretty uneventful, to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have Navarre, Legion, or Valter, but I write Navarre in for various reasons that I don’t quite understand. Anyway, enjoy a new chapter six months later.

After what seemed like six months, more Heroes had joined the cause of the Order. Some of them weren’t as enthusiastic as others about it, but they delt with it. However, a majority of them seemed to hold onto the idea that bothering Kiran almost 24/7 was a good idea *Michalis Zephiel possibly Arvis cough cough*. 

“Honestly Summoner, I thought you were smarter than to wear that for longer than you were supposed to,” Michalis said. The others that were there, being Ursula, Navarre, Zephiel, Berkut, Narcien, and the Black Knight, all agreed in some what shape or form. 

“If one of you can somehow make it so I don’t have to wear it, which none of you can, then I have no choice but to.” He shook his head, but understood the intention. “That wasn’t what I called you here for anyway.” 

“Then why did you call us? We could have been doing stuff that’s actually important,” Berkut grumbled. 

Kiran raised an eyebrow, but continued talking. “I called you here because you people are the only ones that get my decision for staying once the war is over. No one at home accepts me, so staying here is probably my best option.”

“It is, but are you sure going back to one of our worlds won’t work?” Asked Arvis. 

“It wouldn’t because no one would care. There are plenty of things going on that I get swarmed into the oblivion of mysterious things happening.” Kiran sighed. “And also I could die.” 

The others nodded and murmured amongst themselves for a few minutes while Kiran got changed- in a different room. “Also I want you guys to drill it into wveryone’s heads that I’m not a girl. Are we clear?” 

They nodded, and were dismissed. “That went better than I thought,” Kiran muttered while leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Title isn't totally taken from a song from Camp Rock, a movie that came out in like 2006 that I've watched a lot


End file.
